


Everything is so Easy with You

by TeaSippinSpirit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: Victor is helping Yuuri through his heat
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from me? After a 2 year break? What?! Crazy!

Yuuri writhed in the familiar pain of his heat. It wasn’t quite pain, more like a constant state of dissatisfaction, want, urgency and anxiety. His insides throbbed uncomfortably and he felt as the slick between his legs began to drip out of him. 

He balled his fingers into a fist and bit down hard onto the now stretched skin over his knuckles, wishing desperately for relief from the not quite-pain. With his other hand he cautiously reached down and tentatively pressed the tip of his finger inside of himself. A jolt went through his body and he jerked his hand away with a hiss. He was so sensitive right now that there was no way for him to take care of himself. He whined in pain and tossed his head to the side, willing the sensitivity away. 

But that’s just how heats worked. They weren’t meant for you to go through alone, they were a product of a bygone age, back in ancient times when survival was still a distant pipe dream. Heat was an evolutionary state designed to entice an alpha into breeding the omega; planting the seed of their species deep inside to continue their line indefinitely. And even though the world had changed much from those long ago days, a few things had lingered. 

His eyes shot open when he heard a tap on his window. His breath was ragged and harsh as he took in the face of Victor Nikiforov, his best friend. The older man was smiling slyly, pointing at the window latch, clearly wanting inside. 

Yuuri pulled his lip between his teeth and shook his head furiously, shutting his eyes and turning away from the window. Victor tapped again. And again, this time more forcefully. 

“Go away, Victor!” Yuuri panted, his voice sounding desperate rather than angry. He panted hard, still with his eyes shut when he heard the window creek as it slid open. 

The rush of fresh air was absolute heaven and he hummed in satisfaction at it as it cooled the sweaty skin of his exposed body. He heard the window shut again and he opened his eyes, pain evident in them as he stared up at his friend. 

“So this is why you blew me off.” Victor said, a grin playing at his lips. “And here I thought you’d been in trouble.” 

Yuuri hissed angrily and threw his pillow at the laughing man, who caught it easily and laughed more heartily. To Victor Nikiforov, everything was funny. He was so blasie so casual about everything, it complimented Yuuri’s over worried and constant anxious personality well--it balanced him.

“Go away!” He said again. Victor leaned down at his side and pushed the sweat plastered hair from his forehead, his cool fingers pure bliss on Yuuri’s flushed skin. He sighed again, leaning into the touch gratefully, eyes closing at the sudden rush of comfort the alpha brought.

Victor’s voice was softer now, with no a hint of a tease in it. “Do you want me to get you some water? Something to eat?” 

Yuuri shook his head furiously, though smaller motions so as not to remove Victor’s fingers from his head. 

“Are you sure?” Victor asked, stretching the last word out leadingly. Yuuri gulped and tried to think rationally. He knew that Victor had done this before--stayed with him during his heat, but it hadn’t been this sort of situation. Before, he had been able to warn him, let him know that the heat was coming, and Victor had been able to prepare himself for it. 

The idea that an omega’s heat was something that threw all human thought and coherency to the wind to give way for the animalistic desires to breed, was the stuff of romance novels and edgy fanfictions. In reality, heat did give an omega a potent scent meant to pull an alpha in, but it wasn’t something that took their human cognitive thought away. Any decent alpha could be with an omega in heat without losing themselves or giving over to desire, so long as they wanted to. And yes, there were cases that still popped up of a couple who got pregnant on accident when an unsuspecting alpha happened upon an omega deep in heat, but typically this was a case for young people, teenagers who hadn’t quite gotten used to puberty yet and weren’t as developed or practiced. 

For Yuuri and Victor, this wasn’t the case. Victor had never actually been in the room with him before, nor had he happened upon him by accident, but he had been there. He had offered to make sure Yuuri ate, took a shower, drank while the omega suffered through the often week long ordeal. But those times were different. Those times, Victor would stay downstairs, coming up only when Yuuri was between episodes, when he wasn’t pouring slick like an oil rig. And he had always been prepared, had a few days notice so that he could mentally ready himself for Yuuri’s scent. 

Yuuri didn’t respond to Victor’s question. He was writhing again, tossing back and forth uncomfortably. “I want…can you just…” he whimpered pathetically, opening his eyes and staring at Victor pleadingly. “...make it stop.” he groaned, eyes shutting for a moment before opening again with desperate desire. 

Victor’s eyes wavered slightly, wincing as Yuuri saw the mental struggle play out in his brain. Their plans had been for lunch yesterday and when Yuuri hadn’t shown, the alpha must have gotten worried. He probably knocked on the door for a while before deciding to climb up to Yuuri’s window to see if anything was truly wrong and when he’d seen the clear signs of heat, he must have been relieved. He probably thought it was no big deal to climb in and help like he had done a dozen times before, but he hadn’t realized that Yuuri was going to be in the thick of it. 

Yuuri had never once asked for anything...obscene... from Victor. He’d never hinted at more than the neutral care taking, desire for food and water and help to the bathroom. Victor hadn’t been expecting it, Yuuri could tell. But Yuuri didn’t care at this point. He didn’t care that Victor had been caught out of his depths, all he cared about was the fact that his friend was right here, hand pressing wonderfully on his flush skin and that hidden out of sight was a nice big alpha cock that could make this all go away in one blow. 

“Uhh…” Victor clearly didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t been expecting such a request. He gulped audibly and Yuuri groaned as he watched the adams apple dance on his throat.

Victor was beautiful. There was no other word that quite described him as perfectly. And he had always been beautiful. The first time Yuuri had seen him, they had been teenagers and though Yuuri was quite a bit younger and even though knew he had no chance in hell romantically with the gorgeous alpha, he hadn’t been able to help the draw to be around him. 

At 13, Yuuri had already presented as an omega and had suffered through 2 years of the new life that brought with it. He had never been a particularly popular kid, but his life had done a 180 when he had presented. Omegas were not rare exactly, but they were a minority and even though his junior high school had boasted several omegas in the ranks, Yuuri was still a hot commodity among his peers. 

For Yuuri’s classmates, his soft bell like laugh and new sweeter scent was maddening--he had an unending line of admirers who would offer to carry his things, wait for him at lunch, walk him home unprompted. He knew that by the time they had grown a bit, entered high school, the omega charm would no longer be new. The students would have gotten used to it and would be able to treat omegas normally again. For Yuuri, that was all he wanted. 

Victor Nikiforov was a Junior, 17 and drop dead gorgeous--more gorgeous than most of the high school omegas even. Yuuri would have thought that the undeniable popularity would make the boy cocky, boastful. And in many ways that was true, but Victor was also an unusually kind person. He had seen Yuuri sitting, huddled against a tree and crying after a particularly bad day of his classmates fawning over him, giving him too much attention, and wanting desperately for the weirdness to end. Victor had walked up and gently kneeled down in front of him.

“Are you alright?” His voice had been soft and kind, but Yuuri had jumped slightly at the sound, not realizing that he wasn’t alone. And then he’d gasped when he’d seen the unimaginable beauty of the face looking so concernedly at him. 

Victor had sat down, and expertly pulled every detail of what was bothering the younger boy out of him through gentle questions and perfectly timed pauses. Yuuri had spilled his guts and Victor had sat and listened in a patient and understanding manner.

After that day, they were practically inseparable. Every day before and after school, Yuuri lingered around the older boy and his friends, finding their neutral acceptance endearing. 

Those early days of their friendship suddenly flooded back to Yuuri as he watched his friend struggle internally. He remembered how many times he had fantasized back then about Victor being here for his heat, how many times he’d imagined the beautiful boy, not yet presented as an alpha, throwing him against a wall and having his way with him. His heat fever would often show him Victor touching him, grazing a finger down his side and dipping into his throbbing opening with one of his long beautiful fingers. He shivered and groaned again. 

“Why don’t I go get you a cold bath started? Hmm?” Victor said, deciding to ignore the request. “You’ll feel so much better after a nice cool bath.” 

Yuuri’s body gave a little jolt and Victor jumped slightly in surprise. The alpha looked down the bed and realized Yuuri had been trying to relieve himself. Victor looked at the pained expression again and then inhaled, holding his breath for a beat and then puffing it back out. 

Yuuri’s eyes were closed again, but he knew when Victor stood up; the slight rush of air at the movement providing just a hint of relief again over his too hot skin. When he opened his eyes again, Victor was standing at the edge of the bed, not looking at him, but instead staring straight ahead, breathing hard, clearly trying to prepare himself. Yuuri put his fist back into his mouth, biting it hard when Victor sunk slowly to his knees and looked at him finally. A soft tremor ran through the alpha as Yuuri’s scent hit him in full force from his most fragrant point and Yuuri bit down hard, drawing blood.

“Ah ah! No biting.” Victor demanded in a deep voice, his Alpha voice. Yuuri complied immediately, nodding over enthusiastically as he pulled his hand down quickly. He couldn’t believe his luck! Victor truly must have overestimated his own self control at being presented with a fully heat thick omega pleading to him for relief, and excitement shot through Yuuri’s body at the thought. 

Victor gripped Yuuri’s thighs in a powerful hold, pulling him forward, and just that contact was enough to cause a gasp to escape Yuuri’s mouth. He fought the urge to bite his fist again, not wanting to disobey the Alpha’s previous order, and he held his breath in anticipation. 

Victor’s eyes darted around for a moment as he still seemed to struggle with what they were about to do, but they landed on Yuuri’s opening and widened slightly in awe, his mouth dropping open just slightly in the same motion. That sent a warm feeling through Yuuri’s body. The alpha gulped again, took a deep, resolutionary breath and reached up. 

Victor’s finger tip pressed forward and Yuuri’s back arched with a high pitched gasp. The sensitivity was still a bit much for him, but Victor’s strong grip kept him in place as the digit pressed inward further. Slick was flowing easily now, the alpha’s scent and movements causing his body to prepare for something much larger than just a finger, but even so, he could feel how much resistance just the thin finger was getting as it pressed in. 

His walls were squeezing furiously around the invasion and he had to close his eyes again as the alpha began pulling out. Victor’s other hand was still gripping his thigh tightly and as his finger began pushing back in again, Yuuri thrashed, causing the grip to tighten. The pain mixed deliciously with the overwhelming pleasure and the omega game in seconds, shuddering furiously. 

His mind began to clear from the heat haze, his breathing harsh and panting through the high of the short orgasm. He hummed as the relief washed through him but even then he could feel the beginnings of a second orgasm building. 

Victor still had his finger moving, faster now, though still slow. Yuuri looked down, lip between his teeth as the alpha focused, fascinatingly on his actions. A second finger was added between pull and push and Yuuri’s head flew back at the feel. His back was arching again, hips trying to shove forward to meet Victor’s pace. 

“I said no biting.” The Alpha’s voice boomed in his ears. Yuuri’s eyes flew open wildly and he pulled his lip from his teeth, body thrashing desperately to get the alpha to continue his movements. 

“S-sorry.” he panted. “Please…” His voice was soft and raspy, eyes pleading with the stern looking alpha. Victor stared him down, fingers only in at the tip when he had stopped. Yuuri could see the dual personalities struggling for dominance behind the look. Victor, his friend, knowing he hadn’t meant to and wanting to help him through this and Victor, the Alpha, also wanting to continue, but not wanting to reward the disobedience. 

“Alpha…” Yuuri breathed again, the Omega inside of him purring for forgiveness. “I’ll be good, so good.” His voice was honey; dripping slowly and musically from his lips. He reached down toward the Alpha with his hands, gripping his shirt from his shoulder and tugging gently. 

He could see the Alpha soften, appeased by the apology and promise to be good, and relief washed over him as Victor pushed his fingers forward, slowly again. Their eyes stayed locked together until the pleasure washed over Yuuri again, causing his eyes to roll shut and back to arch again. He released Victor’s shirt and his hands fell to the sheets, gripping and unwrapping them tightly. 

Victor sped up little by little, wanting this, wanting to satisfy the little Omega. He added a third finger, wiggling the three fingers in a scissoring motion as Yuuri began panting harshly again. 

Yuuri’s back arched so high off of the bed, that it was painful; soft little happy gasps escaping his mouth as Victor continued his assault. His face screwed up in pleasure pain as Victor’s expert fingers brought him closer and closer. He couldn’t breath now, dry short breaths puffed through his lips but brought no oxygen with them. Victor grumbled low in his chest and the sound cut the cord, releasing Yuuri’s orgasm. This one was much more powerful, more thorough and satisfying, and Yuuri’s body was wiggling, squirming with it. A goofy little grin splattered over his face as his body pulsed, sending soothing waves of pleasure through him. 

Victor pulled his fingers out slowly and stood up, needing air that wasn’t fully saturated with Yuuri’s slick scent. He took a few breaths, puffing and clearing his head as Yuuri, still grinning happily, began to settle down. 

The room was quiet now, Yuuri still on the bed, breathing languidly with the soothing aftermath. “Better?” 

He looked slowly over to Victor, still standing above him, looking down with a soft smile on his beautiful lips. He nodded dazedly. “So much.” He agreed. 

Something flashed through Victor’s eyes, something Yuuri couldn’t quite place. He seemed like he had released a breath he had been holding, like he too was feeling relieved, but from what Yuuri couldn’t say. 

“Bath?” Victor asked, going back to his suggestion from before. 

Yuuri honestly didn’t care what happened now. He felt so amazing, like the first few moments after a stomach ache dissipated, like he hadn’t realized how good not being in pain was and how he never wanted to take the non pain for granted again. He knew he was sweaty still though and that in a few minutes he would be uncomfortable with the sticky mess between his legs. So he nodded. “That would be nice.” 

Victor smiled, that same odd look on his face, but he nodded too. “I’ll go get it started. And I'm bringing you some water. I want it all gone before I take you to the bathroom.” 

Yuuri chuckled. “Aye aye, captain.”


	2. 2

The bath had helped. He had no reason to doubt that it would, but even so, the soothing water surprised him with how nice it was over his flushed skin. 

Victor had given him some privacy as he bathed and Yuuri had relaxed into the cool water gratefully. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt at the moment. Or rather, he wasn’t sure why he didn’t feel anxious. Victor, beautiful perfect amazing Victor, had just fingered him to two orgasms and for some reason he didn’t feel embarrassed or overly thoughtful about it at all. It seemed right. Like it was something that he should have done a long time ago, something obvious and natural. 

He sighed, letting the thought go--even the thought of why he wasn’t bothered was too much for him to care about. It just didn’t matter. Victor had done it and he’d done it perfectly, and now it was over. Who cares?

The alpha came back after a few minutes and handed him a drink of water. “All of it.” he said forcefully, though not in his Alpha tone. Yuuri grinned at the order and took the glass, sipping it with no fight. 

Victor was clearly a little more worried about what had happened than Yuuri was--something flipped from their normal personality traits. Usually Victor didn’t care about a damn thing, whatever, go with the flow. But now, Yuuri could see the cautious worry in his eyes. He wondered if that’s how he usually looked when he was the one over thinking everything. 

“Stop looking at me like that, Victor.” He said suddenly, and the alpha jolted slightly, unaware of his staring clearly. “Stop worrying.” 

The irony of Yuuri saying that to him made the alpha grin. “I’m not,” he lied cooly. “Are...you worried?” He asked cautiously. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “No.” He sat the empty glass on the side of the tub and sank down to his shoulders in the water. “So you fingered me. Big deal.” He said, eyes closing happily. It truly was so out of character for him to not care about something like this. Usually he overly examined everything. Every look, every word, every action. Would Victor think he was too forward, giving him a surprise morning coffee at work? Would Victor think he was being too dramatic if he complained about his date going badly? Would Victor notice his lingering looks? His clear attraction to the alpha? 

But this--was so weird for him. It was like, for the first time in his life, he took Victor’s advise and stopped worrying. And it was even weirder that Victor had seemed to take on the worry himself. 

“And you’re okay...with that?” Victor’s voice was suspicious. Yuuri had no way of knowing, but Victor wasn’t actually worried about the actual deed itself. The alpha had never been shy about his feelings for the omega--he had been wrapped around Yuuri’s little finger since the moment they had first met, and his ridiculous crush on the boy had escaped no one’s notice except maybe Yuuri’s. 

But Victor hadn’t wanted to scare the omega off. When they had first met, he listened as the boy rambled and ranted about his stupid little classmates fawning all over him and how he just wanted to be normal again. Victor could see why the other kids were so obsessed...Yuuri was special. He was uniquely beautiful, unconventionally so really.

Not a striking beauty that caused people to shy away, but an inviting beauty that pulled you in, soothed you comfortingly and grew more prominent the more you got to know him.

He was soft spoken and gentle and though delicate was a good word for him, Victor had learned over the years that it wasn’t delicate like a flower, but delicate like a bomb. Yuuri was fierce and smart; much more clever than he let on. His wit was unmatched and his dry sense of humor complimented Victor’s own blatant humor wonderfully. 

Victor’s complete infatuation with the omega had been strong, but his desire to be patient had been stronger. He had put his crush to the side to be there for him as a friend. And as they had grown, the friendship had as well. His crush had never gone away, blooming fully into undeniable love, but it had become more than that now. He genuinely enjoyed Yuuri’s company. Yes, he still wanted to kiss him, smother him with hugs and fuck him senselessly, but he also wanted to discuss books with him, watch tv shows and talk endlessly about their theories. He wanted to go hiking with him, play music for him and hear his thoughts on the pieces. He wanted to be with him as more than just a lover--he just wanted to be with him. 

As the years had passed, Victor had realized how obtuse Yuuri was to his feelings. He had never quite figured out a way to let the omega know how he felt, and he wondered if maybe it was better this way. There had been moments where he’d thought perhaps Yuuri felt the same way, but then nothing would come of it. They were in such a strange place now and there was just no good way to tell Yuuri how he felt without possibly ruining their friendship. So he’d contented himself with just the friendship--the unrequited love was not so unrequited platonically at least, so it wasn’t miserable. He was happy with what they were, though he would always desire more. 

So he wasn’t worried about what he had done in itself. What he was worried about was Yuuri’s reaction to it. The moment he had pulled his fingers out of the squirming omega, he had flashes of possible futures where Yuuri pulled away from him, embarrassed and unable to get over it. 

He had gotten used to the idea that Yuuri didn’t actually feel the same about him, so this would be weird for the omega. How would he handle his love sick best friend fingering him? Would he ghost him? Push him away slowly until they no longer saw each other at all? Would he struggle to tell Victor that he appreciated the help, but that he just didn’t feel that way about him? 

But no. Yuuri seemed...okay. It was unexpected. 

“More than okay with it.” Yuuri said casually. “I’ve never felt this normal during heat.” 

Victor was still suspicious, but he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at how easily Yuuri was taking this. He wondered if the heat was making Yuuri overly calm, like maybe even though he was between episodes, the Omega in him was still dictating his mood. He decided the best move was to go along with him though. Maybe if he kept up the casualty of it, then after his heat Yuuri would stick with it too. 

He knelt beside the tub and moved the wet hair away from Yuuri’s eyes, causing a sigh to breathe out of the younger man gently. “Alright then.” He said with a subtle smile tugging at his lips. 

Yurri’s eyes closed contentedly and he leaned slightly into Victor’s touch. The move made Victor’s heart leap and he had a flash of desire to lean forward and kiss his friend. If ever there was a moment, it was now right? With Yuuri relaxed and happy and possibly riding a high…

But he didn’t. He needed to keep things as casual and normal as possible between them.

“I’m going to go take care of your bed.” He said after a moment. “And stock the room for you.” He pulled his hand away and Yuuri’s chest sagged slightly, dipping him further into the cool bath water. 

Victor let him enjoy his bath while he stripped the bed and put on fresh sheets. He washed the comforter as well, though it wasn’t necessary to replace it because Yuuri never used it during heats, just a thin sheet that often got tossed away anyway. He grabbed a fan from Yuuri’s closet and set it up so that it was angled toward the bed and he grabbed a small cooler from the garage and brought it up as well. 

This was the part he was used to. He’d helped Yuuri like this for every heat over the past two years, so he had a little system set up that seemed to work well. Usually he was able to prepare a day before the heat hit, so it was a little different, but mostly he fell into step easily. 

Yuuri hadn’t been expecting this heat, so there was no food in the house other than a few freezer meals and some pantry basics, but Victor had already placed a small grocery delivery order that was on it’s way. He’d ordered plenty of water and a few packets of heat restorative juice that could be mixed up quickly. He got easy to eat foods that didn’t need to be cooked too; bananas, oranges, granola bars--anything that didn’t require silverware or heat to make it edible. 

He ordered a bag of ice to put in the cooler so that he could have cold water right next to Yuuri’s bed and so that there was ice that the omega could use directly on his flushed skin if needed. He also ordered enough food so that he could eat as well. After prepping, there usually wasn’t much for him to do. It had taken Yuuri a while to come around to the idea of letting Victor help take care of him at all, and when he had finally agreed, Victor had been ecstatic at the idea. He hand’t been prepared for the reality of it though. 

After the prepping, food stocking and everything, Yuuri would go into his room, set up his scent blockers (unnecessary) and that would be that. Other than the episodes themselves, omegas were perfectly able to take care of themselves. They might be exhausted, but it was absolutely possible for the to make some food, take a shower etc. But Victor liked taking care of Yuuri. 

He liked making sure that Yuuri ate enough food, not just when he got so hungry that he had to eat. He liked keeping the sheets washed too. He would go up and change them out quickly whenever he heard Yuuri hop into the shower. He liked to keep his ice supply up and he also liked to make sure that his house wasn’t a complete wreck after a week of neglect. He would do the dishes, take out the garbage, clean the bathroom and stock the fridge and any other little chores so that when Yuuri was over the heat, he had a nice clean home to be in. 

He knocked on the door a half hour or so later, holding some bananas and the now filled cooler. “Are you decent?” He asked with humor. 

Yuuri shuffled out of bed and opened the door, smiling widely and then frowning slightly at the mass of fruit and water. “This is a little overkill don’t you think?” 

Victor shrugged and moved passed the omega, setting the fruit down and moving the cooler over to the head of the bed. “You’ve never complained about it before.” He said lightly as he began to set everything up where he wanted it. He stood up when he was satisfied with the placement and he jolted slightly as how close Yuuri was. He had moved so quietly, but he was standing right beside him, his chest facing Victor’s shoulder. 

“Before, I didn’t have you here to make the heat fever go away.” Yuuri cooed in almost a whisper. Victor leaned down automatically when he had heard the soft tone and he stood up straight now, shivering slightly at the clear desire in the voice. 

“You did have me here.” He argued with an attempt at humor, wrapping his arm gently around Yuuri’s waist. “You were just too silly to ask.” 

Yuuri grinned slyly, tilting his head and looking up at him through thick lashes. Victor gulped. 

He hadn’t known what to expect this time, now that they had crossed the line, he didn’t know if Yuuri would be fine for the remainder of his heat or if it would come back again in waves. The very little information he had paid attention to in health class during school rose to his brain and he had the idea that any orgasm would help, stronger ones would keep the fever away longer and that the only thing that would actually take the fever away completely was when an alpha actually came inside them. But he hadn’t been completely sure--since Yuuri had been okay for a couple of hours which was much longer than usual. 

“Don’t get all nervous on me, Vitay.” he said, pulling at the alpha’s shirt softly. 

Victor tried to steady his heartbeat, he needed to keep in mind that even though Yuuri was making advances, it was strictly business, nothing to read into. 

“I’m not nervous.” He said, softer than he meant to. He turned so that they were facing each other; him towering over the omega as the younger man threw their bodies together, practically dry humping him. “Just a little taken aback.” He finished weakly. 

Yuuri grinned, his body wiggling slowly against the alpha in desire. “If you don’t want to finger me again, I’ll understand.” He said, still grinning up at the beautiful man. 

Victor’s mind raced. That wasn’t what he wanted. Or was it? Should he put his foot down and claim he only did it because Yuuri had been smack in the middle of an episode and that since he could walk away now, he should? But he didn’t have long to think on it before Yuuri was pushing him down on the bed. His hands flew automatically to Yuuri’s hips as the omega straddled him and he manuvered himself backward slightly so that they weren’t on the edge of the bed. 

“You can eat me out this time instead.” The omega whispered sexily into his ear. 

Victor’s breath caught in his throat and he felt heat rise in his own body at the words. His mouth began to water slightly at the idea and he struggled to form words. He took a shaky breath and nodded, wordlessly as Yuuri began planting soft little butterfly kisses along his neck. 

Victor was lost in the moment, unarmed fully by Yuuri’s affections and the possibility of getting to actually taste him. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind and then gripped Yuuri’s hips and twisted so that he threw the omega onto the bed, face up. Yuuri gasped at the sudden move but his sly little grin was back almost immediately. 

Victor wanted to kiss Yuuri’s jaw, moving down his body slowly, pressing kisses to the exposed skin and letting his finger trail down gently, smoothing over the flushed omega slowly until he made his way down and teased gently with kisses to his thighs and soft puffs of breath just at the opening...but that wasn’t very businesslike. 

He swallowed and returned Yuuri’s grin, moving his way to the middle of the bed where Yuuri’s hips were. Yuuri vibrated as Victor maneuvered around so that he was in a good position, between Yuuri’s legs looking up at the omega. 

Yuuri’s scent was delectable and Victor inhaled it for a gluttonous moment, enjoying it immensely before leaning forward. 

Yuuri’s hand shot between his teeth and he bit down hard as Victor’s tongue eased it’s way inside of him, wiggling gently, exploring delicately. Victor glanced up at the harsh intake of breath and pinched Yuuri’s hip, giving a stern look. 

The omega groaned, removing his fist from his teeth and holding his arms rigidly to his sides. He had never had this done before. Ever. He couldn’t say the same about being fingered, not only had he done that to himself but he’d even had a crazy drunken night with his roommate in college where it had happened too. But this was fully new territory. 

Victor’s tongue was magic. There was no other explanation for how it was moving inside of him, causing slick to form and then drip liberally out of him and right into the alpha’s mouth. His breathing was shallow and fast, as he tried to keep himself calm. 

Victor was in no rush here. He let his fingers wrap gracefully around Yuuri’s cock, not stroking, but squeezing gently as he focused on his pussy. This wasn’t Victor’s first rodeo, but it was the first time he’d done it to a male omega. He hadn’t even thought about how different it would be having a quickly stiffening cock within reach, but he liked it. He liked how it gave his hands something to do, something to make Yuuri feel even better. 

Yuuri’s slick was delightful. His tongue darted in and out quickly, lapping up the answering slick and then he settled back to the exploration of his friend. He was warm and tight and Victor couldn’t help the accompanying thoughts of how that soft little pussy would feel around his hard cock. 

The thought caused him to groan slightly and the rumble made Yuuri shiver violently. His walls closed around Victor’s tongue and he rocked through his orgasm as Victor stubbornly kept his tongue in place. 

“Holy shit.” Yuuri panted, one of his arms flew to his head in a dramatic pose, his chest rising and falling in large motions. 

Victor pulled out, leaning up slightly. He could do it. He could shove his pants down, grip his cock and shove into that tight little hole. He didn’t think Yuuri would protest. The omega was still panting, a huge happy smile plastered across his face as the rode through the high. It would feel so good...so warm and soft. Victor’s eyes went blurry as he imagined it. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri whined. Victor shook his head a little, clearing his vision and he looked down at the omega. Yuuri was arching his back, his hands squeezing and squeezing into fists as he squirmed. 

Victor smiled and tightened his grip on the omega’s dick, pumping gently as he moved back down and licked lightly at his outer lips. Yuuri shivered again, whining louder as that magic tongue found it’s place back inside of him. How on earth had he never asked for this before? Seriously, it was like Victor was made for this, made to pull orgasms out of him and nothing else. 

He added a little twist at the top of his pump and Yuuri gasped at the friction mixing with the wiggling tongue inside of him. It felt like Victor was just making him hornier, like he hadn’t just orgasmed and instead had been denied for years. 

Victor’s tongue was joined by a long finger and Yuuri was reduced to an absolute mess. His tongue and finger worked in opposite directions, quirking and licking separately while his other hand worked the younger man’s cock perfectly. Yuuri’s body was frozen in shock, unable to decide between shoving down to that beautiful tongue or bucking up into the strong hand. Yuuri came again, his cock spurting slick like sperm as extra slick flowed out of him again. 

He choked on a sob as it rippled through his body, Victor keeping up with his thrashing motions expertly. He worked him through the high until Yuuri was so spent that he thought he might faint from it. 

When Victor moved away from him, Yuuri had a moment of panic, thinking the alpha had left. But then he was right there, pushing his hair out of his face as the afterglow began to set in. 

Victor had to move away. Staring at Yuuri like that, writhing beneath him, dripping slick and his hole opening and closing subtly...enticingly...he had to move away. His pants were uncomfortably tight around him and he was desperate to take care of it, but he wanted to make sure Yuuri was okay now. 

His breathing was evening out now and the goofy smile was back. Victor smiled and opened the cooler pulling out a bottle of the juice he had made up earlier and setting it on the table beside the bed. Yuuri’s eyes were drooping now and he knew he could slip away. 

“Get some sleep, Yura. I’ll be right downstairs, okay?” 

Yuuri hummed his understanding, his brows furrowing for a split second before sleep took him and he was instantly calm and peaceful. 

Victor was quick and quiet in his movements to leave the room, shutting the door gently behind him before darting downstairs and into the half bath down there. He shoved his pants off unceremoniously and gripped his cock with an appreciative yet disappointed sigh. 

It didn’t take long. After nearly 17 years of jacking himself off, he was kind of an expert on the subject. He didn’t want to prolong this, he didn’t want to savor it or tease himself, he just needed to get it out. He made quick work, pumping himself at jackhammer speed, bucking into his grip and he came; knees shaking and hand thrown out to brace himself against the bathroom wall as a wobbly quiet “Oh” escaped his lips. 

He stood there, gripping his slowly softening cock, panting and wishing desperately that it had been a little more satisfying. But it was enough, it would do. 

He waited until his breathing was normal again and he cleaned up before washing his hands and splashing the cool water on his face. This was fine. He’s fine. 

He took a deep breath and then opened the bathroom door to go back upstairs to check on Yuuri. He stopped abruptly when he saw the omega standing right there. Right outside the door. So close and eyes squinting in suspicion and slight annoyance. 

“Oh...I thought you were sleeping.” He said, casually. 

Yuuri glared. “Did you just literally throw your cum down the toilet when I have a perfectly good place for it here?” He gestured at himself and Victor gave a nervous laugh. 

Yuuri’s eyes were narrowed in the same look, but they were completely black, pupils blown wide with the clear sign of his inner omega having control. His voice was higher pitched too, breathier and somehow, musical. 

Victor felt on edge, completely at a loss. He felt, caught and slightly embarrassed by that but there was another feeling fighting through. Something big and demanding. His face twitched slightly as he struggled to understand what he was feeling. 

“Was I not pretty enough for you, Alpha?” Yuuri said, his suspicious look melting into a puppydog face as he stepped forward. Victor was still struggling, unable to comprehend everything happening as Yuuri’s fingers danced playfully along his chest. “Did you just prefer an unsatisfying jerk off session to sinking that thick Alpha cock slowly inside of me?” Yuuri’s words were practically a purr as his hand traveled lower to Victor’s stomach. 

And then something snapped. Victor was suddenly very angry. He growled, deep and threatening. Yuuri gasped and jumped back slightly, pulling his hands away and looking up at him innocently. 

It was like Victor was watching from inside his brain, able to control himself like a pilot from inside, but not fully in control. Like he was on auto pilot. 

And just as quickly as it happened, it was gone. He was back to normal and breathing a little harder than usual, looking around to orient himself. What the actual fuck? 

Yuuri’s eyes were back to normal as well and he was breathing slightly harder than usual too, though not quite panting. They looked at each other for a silent moment. 

“Come sleep with me, Vitya.” Yuuri said, in his normal sweet voice. “I think I’ll sleep better knowing you’re right there.” He smiled and Victor felt all of the anxiety in his body melt away. They were still okay, line still crossed, but friendship still in tact. 

“Alright.” He said, taking Yuuri’s hand gently. “But I want you to drink that whole bottle of juice first.” 

Yuuri scoffed as he was pulled gently back upstairs. “That stuff is gross.” 

“I know,” Victor chuckled, “but it’s good for you.” 

“Whatever, mom.” Yuuri said sarcastically. Victor grinned, as he led the omega back to his room. 


End file.
